


Today Is A Gift

by silver_coin



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Play: The Stranger (A3!), Zine: A3! Take the Stage Fanzine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_coin/pseuds/silver_coin
Summary: “Omi-san, listen to me. Don’t let whatever they said get to you! You’re the strongest person ever and I’ve always admired that, and I know what happened in the past isn’t your fault. I know I’m in no place to say this, but I’m confident that the person you’re thinking about would never look down on you and discourage you like these people are. The Omi-san I know is kind to others and would never hurt a single person without reason.”
Kudos: 16





	Today Is A Gift

“So if I press this handle here, it’ll break like how bicycles do?”

“Ahaha, not really. This one is where the clutch is.”

“Right! So, how do I look with this posture? Cool, am I right?”

  
  


Amused with Taichi’s enthusiasm, he chuckled and suggested keeping the poses once they’re at their photography spot. Once Omi starts up the engine, he lets Taichi take the wheel with a couple of pointers and reminders before setting out to their destination. Even though their ride was a little wobbly and slow, at least they reached their destination safely! 

  
  


Autumn’s play had ended a few days ago but that didn’t mean their promise for picture hunting ended there! A while ago, Taichi asked for Omi’s permission to try riding his bike, and coincidentally, Sakyo heard it as he was heading out and refused to let him be. 

  
  


No matter how many times Autumn’s youngest member begged and pleaded, Sakyo’s rejections just kept on coming, they could see the veins coming out from his forehead. He’s not going to let this teenager run around with a bike he never rode on that easily.

  
  


But thanks to Omi’s persuasion, Sakyo finally gave in and left the two boys on their own. “Fine. Be back at 6 or I’ll hunt you both.” Ending the argument with those last words, he headed inside his car and drove away. 

  
  


Between the tension finally subsiding and a surprise hug from Taichi, Omi heaved out a sigh of relief. Taichi knew how well and confidently Omi could persuade Sakyo with his motherly charms. Nervous as they were, they just knew Sakyo was being considerate and worried for them! 

  
  


“Ehehe, this is a little embarrassing with the camera facing me.” Omi shyly scratched his cheek.

“Don’t worry! We did promise to take more pictures of you, right. Okay, try to come up with a pose and I’ll count to three!”

  
  


Now at their next spot, the city park, Taichi suggested to take most of Omi’s pictures as they promised. Embarrassed as he already was, Omi tried to come up with suitable postures to fit in with the scenery and at certain times, Taichi would join in with a selfie. 

  
  


Not sure how many pictures they took, they had so much fun that they didn’t even notice the sun had set. Right after Taichi took a few pictures and decided to turn in for the day, he noticed a group of boys in black clothing with wooden weapons coming their way. “Um, Omi-san.” Once Omi glanced over to where Taichi pointed, a shocked expression appeared on his face before hurriedly shielding Taichi.  _ ‘Don’t tell me it’s-’ _ Before he could tell, one of the members spoke up, seeming to be the leader of the group. 

  
  


“Well, if it isn’t the Wolf man. Long time no see, dear old friend.”

“D-Do you know him, Omi-san?” Taichi asked in fear.

“You could say that. During my delinquent years.” Omi gritted out while glaring at the man in front of him.

“‘ _ Could say’ _ ?! Hah! Maybe telling him that we used to fight for territory isn’t a surprise to you.” 

  
  


The man started glancing around the two boys before grinning mischievously. “So, where’s your little wolf pup huh?” Omi’s face turned pale at the question. He knew too well who’s being referred to. “Oh that’s right. That little pup is gone, isn’t he? That poor stray dog should have stayed off the roads, as they say.” The group laughed at those words. 

  
  


Omi grimaced at their act. He knew too well that it was his fault that his best friend was gone. These kids didn’t need to tell him as he’s fully aware of that. More than anyone, he wished he could turn back time and end the delinquent years early on. “Ah well, seeing that you’re powerless, might as well give you a piece of me.” The delinquent lifted a piece of wood he was holding, about to strike Omi’s defenseless self, but was blocked by a hand from the person he’s protecting. 

  
  


“Aaaah, this thing is so heavy, how can you even carry this?!” Using all his energy, he forcibly pushed the weapon away from their sight. Seeing the group back away from the sudden force, Taichi turned to Omi and shook his shoulder, “Omi-san, listen to me. Don’t let whatever they said get to you! You’re the strongest person ever and I’ve always admired that, and I know what happened in the past isn’t your fault. I know I’m in no place to say this, but I’m confident that the person you’re thinking about would never look down on you and discourage you like these people are. The Omi-san I know is kind to others and would never hurt a single person without reason.” 

  
  


“Believe in yourself!!” Just from those words, Omi could see the face of the person he longed for. Nachi’s voice could be heard through those words. His vision of Taichi reminded him of his late best friend, and he knew that what Taichi said was true. He may have the doubts and regrets still embedded inside his heart but Taichi’s encouraging words kept his positive side up.

  
  


“Oh you little-!” One of the members got up and was about to strike Taichi from behind but hitting Omi instead as their positions had switched out, pushing Taichi aside. He glared towards his attacker, already fearing for his life, and touched the punched spot. 

“You’re right, Taichi. Maybe I’ll believe in myself this once.” He smirked as he charged to his target to give his piece. Taichi cheered him on with awe as he had never seen his fighting stance before, but the moment was cut off when one of the members started attacking him, thankfully he dodged it.

  
  


The heated fight between the group of delinquents escalated until Omi knocked over his attacker and grabbed Taichi out of the fight. “We have to get out of here while we have the chance!!” Taichi nodded and followed him to the motorcycle, thankfully the camera was still where it was left, and they quickly escaped from the scene. 

  
  


Feeling that they were far away enough from the scene, they stopped near the hill roads and laughed as they reminiscenced the events on their side. Once they calmed down, Taichi hopped about with starry eyes, “Omi-san, you were so cool back there!! This is my first time seeing you fight, like seeing the Wolf himself.” He must have meant Omi’s character from their previous play, but he wasn’t wrong. It really did feel like his old delinquent youth just came out of his trapped box and it wasn’t a bad feeling either. It was to protect someone, rather than seeking power. 

  
  


He stared at his palms and closed them as if grasping on something precious. “Oh yeah! Let’s try taking more pictures while we’re here. Maybe we can see the sunset from that cliff!” As the youngest Autumn member carried the camera while inviting Omi to follow him, he couldn’t help but be amazed at how enthusiastic he can be. Well, considering it’s the promised time to head home, he guessed breaking the rules isn’t bad. They’ll get through Sakyo’s lecture together.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to post them here but this is one of my contribution for an A3! zine, Take the Stage! on September!


End file.
